


The lion and his shadow

by AnythingYouCanShipICanShipBetter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingYouCanShipICanShipBetter/pseuds/AnythingYouCanShipICanShipBetter
Summary: Drawn in with blood and fear a young bandit turned manservant to the prince will play the great game. Obscession, submission and a new player might change the fate of Westeros.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Original Male Character(s), Ramsay Bolton/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The lion and his shadow: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never read the books. Joffrey is 16 in the show and age of consent here is 16 so it's not underage to me but tagging it anyway.
> 
> This is a dark fic, this is your trigger warning for torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn in with blood and fear a young bandit turned manservant to the prince will play the great game. Obscession, submission and a new player might change the fate of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never read the books. Joffrey is 16 in the show and age of consent here is 16 so it's not underage to me but tagging it anyway.
> 
> This is a dark fic, this is your trigger warning for torture.

There was a buzz about the local village not far from winterfell, the castle had stocked up on everything and there was chatter about a huge caravan of people on the kings road. Important people meant valuable goods Ayden wanted a slice of it.

Sneaking into the camps is a simple enough thing to do, steal and put on a guards uniform and walk in like you belong there. Ayden didn't do it very often in Winterfell to make sure they don't remember his face, but needs must.

Ayden continued to make up a plan and where to scout out points of interest when he heard some voices nearby, Ayden ducked behind some trees but could still get a good look at what looked like 4 people.

"I'm your prince, not your lord, and I said pick up your sword." A finely dressed boy said to the simpler looking boy.

"It's not a sword my prince, it's only a stick." The ginger said to what was apparently a prince.

"And you're not a Knight," the prince said, raising his sword near the butcher's boys cheek. "Only a butcher's boy. That was my ladys sister you were hitting, do you know that?" The prince rhetorically asked the other boy. The girls argued for a short second but Ayden zoned them out, his attention solely focused on the golden haired boy. Aydens chest tightened in excitement of what the prince would do to the lowly butchers boy.

"I won't hurt him," Aydens heart almost sank at the words, of course he would let him go, he is a prince, they're meant to be just or merciful or other such nonsense. Ayden watched the Prince bite his lip and instantly knew what he was going to say next "Much."

Aydens breath came out in pants and he gripped tightly to the tree, not knowing what sounds would leave him should he let go.

The prince slowly drew his sword over the other boy's cheek. Said boy was doing a very good job to keep quiet and just let it happen. But Ayden knew what the prince wanted, he wanted to draw out those noises, screaming, sobbing, begging for their lives, he knew the prince wanted them all. The prince's eyes were transcendent in that moment, he wanted to be closer to them when they were like that, full of darkness and perverted pleasure.

The moment was broken by the smaller girl whacking the prince with a log. Ayden watched the scuffle that climaxed with the prince's arm being chewed by a large dog and him being threatened with his own sword.

There was a large commotion that night at the Inn and camps, something about a missing girl. A good distraction for their missing gold.

When morning came Ayden decided he had to see the other boy again, he wanted to see that look in his eyes again, to see what he'd do with no interruptions.

Unsurprisingly it wasn't easy to get the prince alone. He had to wait until the prince went to take a piss behind some trees.

As Ayden drew closer to the prince he became rather nervous, he didn't consider himself to be an exceptionally smart person but he guessed the other boy would not like him if he just waltsed up to him and asked him what he wanted to ask him. Ayden thought about what to say, an introduction? Be mysterious? Get him to warm up a little to him before making his proposition? 'Nope, that would end in a beating by the guards.' Ayden thought.

"I saw you." Ayden said, leaning against a tree. He apparently decided to go with charming but mysterious. Ayden gave the boy a slight smirk and gave him the 'look', or at least he tried to.

"What?!" The golden boy asked, his voice cracking a little bit. 'Golden boy? That's a cute nickname' Ayden thought as said boy clutched the scabbard at his hip, realising it was still empty of it's sword. Ayden smirked and took out the dagger he kept at his ankle.

"Would having this make you feel better?" Ayden asked, holding the blade end between two fingers. The golden boy grabbed it and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing?" Golden boy asked him. Ayden thought it a very good thing the prince didn't Immediately call the guards.

"I saw you, with the girls and the butchers boy." Ayden said, getting a better look at the prince. Said prince looked at the other boy confusedly for a second, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow. "So what? You saw me cut the filthy peasant who assaulted my lady's sister." The prince said, the dagger still raised.

"Yes, you put your sword to his face and split his skin," Ayden said, deciding to get a little bit closer until the outstretched blade pressed against him. "I saw your face as you did it, you liked it didn't you? You wanted to hear him squeal," Ayden said, again getting closer to the prince, the blade moved to press against his side instead. "It wasn't your first taste was it? No, you knew you liked it." Ayden said and the prince looked like he was listening intently. "I have no idea where you're getting your idea-," Joffrey began to feveredly deny but Ayden Interrupted.

"Don't get me wrong dear prince, I thought you looked magnificent." Ayden said, interrupting the prince.

"What?" The prince asked, looking curious.

"You looked magnificent in that moment, every bit the prince amongst men you are. Like more. Like a king," The prince subtily puffed up his chest in pride at the shower of compliments. "Like power given form, like nothing could touch you." Ayden finished complimenting the prince. He looked smug and filled with pride.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Ayden asked the prince. The boy took a second, he looked like he was thinking of an answer. 

Ayden guessed an answer "You haven't have you? Do you want to?" He asked the prince who got an annoyed look. "I am prince of the seven kingdoms, if I wanted to I could walk into that inn and butcher the lot of them if I wanted to." The prince said irked and also smugly.

"Yes, you could cut them all down in a shower of blood and screams, but it would be so short, don't you want it drawn out? More intimate? Indiscriminate slaughter is so impersonal, you get to see a person's soul laid bare when they want your mercy but you have none to give." Ayden said, gradually getting closer again, practically cheek to cheek with the prince. "I could teach you." Ayden offered, backing up a little bit. "I don't need teaching to make peasants suffer." The prince snapped annoyedly. "How about I help you instead." Ayden said to placate the prince. "What could you do to help me?" The prince asked.

"There's a farm a few hours ride from here. He lives alone, no one around to hear him…or to stop you this time." Ayden said. The prince looked amenable to the idea. "What's your name? I've been referring to you as 'the prince' in my head." Ayden jokingly said.

"I am Joffrey of the house of Baratheon and Lannister, prince of the seven kingdoms," Joffrey said highly and smugly, putting the knife . "..and you are?" Jeffery asked.

"Ayden," He said simply "Meet me here at 10, bring two horses and a couple of your favourite toys." Ayden said, sounding happy. "How am I meant to do that?" Joffrey asked.

Ayden looked at him and said "You're their prince, lose your guards and order your horsemaster to give you what you want," Ayden said quirkiness his eyebrow almost challenging him to do it "See you later." Ayden said sliding the knife from Joffrey's hand and walking away.

Ayden spotted Joffrey with the two horses at the designated spot at the right time but before going up to Joffrey he quickly searched for hidden guards, making sure it wasn't some kind of set up or trick.

"You came." Ayden said. Joffrey turned to face him.

"Yes, I wanted to see if you were being truthful about providing me with some sorely needed entertainment." Joffrey said.

"It would be my honour, my prince." Ayden said as he bent the knee to the prince. They both mounted up their horses. Joffrey noticed the backpack Ayden had.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"Some rope to tie the guy up and a pouch with some sleeping powder in it." Ayden answered.

"What's the powder for?" Joffrey asked.

"Knocking him out for a few minutes." Ayden answered before continuing. "How do you want to do this? There's two ways: we burst in with swords drawn, beat the man down until he's bloody and broken and then we can begin the real fun, or I can sneak in and I quietly knock him out and then tie him up and then we begin. Both can be fun." Ayden offered.

"Why would I choose the first option, it seems so unnecessary when I could let you do the mildly dangerous part." Joffrey said.

"Yes, but there's a different type of feeling to bettling an opponent man to man, blade to blade, skill to skill, that's what all your knights chase. Some might say they don't do it for that, saying it's 'honour' or 'protecting the innocent' or other stuff, but they know deep down that they love it." Ayden answered Joffrey.

Joffrey looked to consider it for a second. 

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, I'm a prince afterall, gallantry and prowess in battle is expected of me." Joffrey said. Ayden noticed being a prince took up most of Joffrey's personality, but he could deal with that.

"Fair enough, I'll knock him out quickly, tie him up and give you the signal to come in and we can get started. What did you bring?" Ayden asked.

"My new sword," Joffrey said, moving a piece of cloth uncovering the weapon "Freshly forged and razor sharp." He said, taking it out and swinging it a few times.

"It's very impressive, but was that all you brought?" Ayden asked. A sword was good and all but a bit of creativity is always good.

"I couldn't exactly bring red hot pokers and iron maidens with me could I?" Joffrey said back.

"That's fair enough," Ayden laughed a little at that. "It suits you as well, you look rather dashing wielding a sword." Ayden said, noticing Joffrey puffed up subtly again at the compliment. 

They rode on in the night to their destination. The farm truly was in the middle of nowhere which had good and bad qualities, you would need to go out of your way to find it making it less likely to be robbed by bandits, but no one around to help if they did find you, which was perfect for them.

They both dismounted and hitched their horses a little bit away from the house to not let the occupant inside know that something was up.

"OK, you wait outside and I'll do the rest." Ayden said in a more hushed voice as they were very close to the house. Joffrey nodded in agreement.

Ayden slowly looked inside the window opening and saw the occupant asleep on a basic cot bed. Ayden tried the door, hoping the owner was foolish enough to leave it unlocked, if not he would use plan B but luck was on their side as the door slowly creaked open. Ayden took cautious steps towards the cot, opened his pouch and took a small handful of the greyish powder.

Ayden stood over the man in the bed and blew the powder in his face as he breathed in. The man coughed and opened his eyes but they soon closed again as the powder did it's job. Ayden quickly dragged the man off the bed and strung him up from the exposed rooftop beams before the powder wore off, tying his hands securely above his head and his legs together to make sure he wouldn't escape.

"You can come in now," Ayden said loudly over his shoulder. Joffrey swanned in and looked at the offering Ayden presented him with and looked excited as his lips formed a smile. "After you my prince." Ayden said gesturing to the immobile man.

"How am I meant to do anything to him if he's unconscious?" Joffrey drawled sarcastically.

Ayden walked up to the man and kicked him squarely in the nether regions. The man woke and shouted in pain. He smiled at Joffrey who drew out his sword with sinister intent and stepped back again.

The tied up man struggled when he realised what was going on. "What's goin' on?" The man said as he continued to try the rope holding him up held firm. "I - I have nothing to steal, I trade my grain for food at the village, I have no copper or silver." The man stuttered out once he realised what was going on.

Ayden ignored him as he started a fire on the designated stone part of the floor and put a pot of water on top of it. Joffrey looked positively giddy as he told the man "Oh we're not here for your money." The man looked like he was going to speak again but Joffrey cut him off by pointing his sword at his face. Ayden dragged a wooden chair to the side to get a better look.

As Joffrey pressed the freshly sharpened sword edge to the man's cheek in a re-enactment of the butchers boy the same look of perverse and twisted pleasure came across his face and the same feeling of enrapture overtook Ayden. The man tried to escape the blade's bite but Joffrey simply pressed harder.

Ayden didn't really know why he was so mesmerised by Joffrey and his...ways. Ayden theorised as he watched Joffrey continue to cut into the man. Maybe it was the disregard for another person's basic respect as a human, treating them like less than nothing. Maybe it was drawing out the lesser person's fear and anguish, the struggle against their fate. Perhaps it was the feeling of power. The power to dominate a lesser being, the power to be in control of their fate, to be the one to decide if they will see another sunset again. Maybe it was all of them combined.

Ayden came out of his musing to see the man covered in red and it dripping onto the floor. He had been bled by tens of cuts from head to toe, the man reduced to mumbled sobs. Joffrey looked light and excited and smiled widely.

"Do you want to change it up?" Ayden asked the giddy prince.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on making tea with that," Ayden said, gesturing to the pot of rolling boiling water. "Would my prince allow me the honour?"

"Go ahead." Joffrey said, sounding like he considered himself gracious. Ayden nodded once at him to convey gratitude then grabbed the handle of the pot covered with a piece of cloth to not burn himself.

The man cooked his head to look at the new torment and shuddered out a breath and began to weakly struggle anew when he realised what was coming his way. "P-p-please, no." He ruggedly slurred out. Ayden pressed the pot to the man's bare skin and held it there for a few seconds as the man screamed. Ayden saw Joffrey looking at the scene keenly and attentively. Ayden decided to step up his game.

Ayden held up the pot further and let the boiling water fall onto the man's chest. He screamed and thrashed again as his skin reddened, blistered and came from his body in some areas. Ayden looked to Joffrey again who smiled darkly at the scene. Ayden prided at the approval from the prince. He raised the pot again and poured the test of it's contents slowly over the man's head to not accidentally get it over himself. The farmer screamed in agony again as his skin turned scarlet. His hair washed away as it fell out of the peeling skin. Ayden tossed the pot away signalling that his turn was done.

"I think it's time to finish, I don't think he's going to last a lot longer." Ayden said, poking the farmer to see if he was still alive.

Joffrey came to them from where he was leaning against a table at the wall, continuing to look elated.

Joffrey raised his sword but stopped momentarily when he saw Ayden move. He lifted the farmers slumped forward head and opened his blistered eyes. "Look into them when you do it, watch the light go out." Ayden said almost alluringly. Joffrey slowly sank the steel into the man's chest and took Aydens advice to watch the life leave the man's eyes. To see for the first time the light or soul or whatever you want to call it leave the fleshy shell.

Joffrey pulled his sword when it was done with an obscene sounding squelching noise and cleaned the blade with a piece of cloth.

Ayden did some cleanup of his own, he tossed some burning logs around the wooden home, the flames catching and rising as they exited the doomed building.

They both stood outside of the building and just watched it burn for a bit, just watching the flames climb higher and burn away all evidence they were there. 

"I should have brought something to roast over the fire, and maybe some wine, it would have been the perfect end to a fantastic night." Ayden said to Joffrey who let out a small laugh.

"Perhaps...it doesn't have to end." Joffrey said, his turn to be mysterious.

"What do you mean?" Ayden asked.

"You could come with me to king's landing, to the red keep, you could be my manservant, answerable only to me and we could do this again. A welcome change from your life in the North I'm sure." Joffrey offered to Ayden, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Ayden didn't even need to think about it really. A new start in the red keep beside Joffrey. "I accept." He said simply. No other words were needed.

"Excellent, we'll travel back to camp and I'll introduce you to the other staff as my new manservant and," Joffrey said running a hand over Aydens clothes. "Get you something better to wear, no personal manservant of mine will ever wear something so drab and ragged." Joffrey said as they walked to their horses and got on their respective horses together.

"Thank you," Ayden said at the offer of some fancy clothes. "So how do I man-serve you?" Ayden asked.

"Mostly just do what I tell you to do, but I'm sure the other servants will teach you the specifics if they know what's good for them," Joffrey said, then leaning over and running his fingers through Aydens black hair. "And maybe get you a hair us as well." Joffrey said leaning back onto his horse.

"Whatever my prince commands." Ayden said touching the spot of hair Joffrey touched.

"See, you're already learning." Joffrey said to Ayden who smiled at the humour.

Joffrey did tell the servants he was his new personal manservant and to wash, give his hair a trim and get him some decent clothes. Ayden went back to Joffrey to show him the improvement which he approved of.

There was no more excitement to be had on the road, that was in the next chapter of Aydens story in King's landing.


	2. The lion and his shadow: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayden has doubts, Joffrey sorts them out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't quite meet my word count goal, will always aim for 2k words.

Ayden thought he was adjusting well to the dramatic shift in his life while standing on the balcony of the Royal quarters. The servants taught him what he did for Joffrey and he was ready to start his first day at Joffrey's side.

Said prince stormed in, looking vexed and paced back and forth on the stone floor.

"What's wrong?" Ayden asked the frustrated prince.

"It's-It's my mother." Joffrey said with exasperation.

"Yes, she wanted to see you, did she say something to you?" Ayden inquired, wanting to help him.

"It's not what she said, it's that she didn't listen to my ideas, and she tries to order me around." Joffrey griped to his servant.

"What are your ideas?" Ayden asked the prince, gesturing for him to have a seat. The prince slumped down in the chair.

"For the crown to have a great grand army loyal to the king. Any lord with coin has an army nowadays, the crown needs a great army to keep the other Lords in check, like my father says 'it's fear and blood that keeps the 7 kingdoms together.'" Jofftey quoted his father.

"The city watch is a kind of army and their loyal to the king and the king only, but they're hardly a great army." Ayden began. "The lannister army is the greatest in westeros and they're currently loyal to your grandfather Tywin. Your uncle Jamie is kingsguard and forbidden from inheritance, and something tells me the lordship won't be going to Tyrion." Joffrey prickled at the mention of his name. "That leaves you, his oldest grandson. Plus there's the baratheon army when your father goes. Two armies of great houses loyal to you." Ayden said.

"The lannister army won't go to me, I'm technically not a lannister, i don't carry the Lannister name I'm a Baratheon, but you do have a good point about the Baratheon army." The prince mused.

"Can't you hyphenate your name? Lannister-Baratheon? They're both powerful names, the people would understand and problem solved, Tywins army could go to you, along with Casterly Rock." Ayden theorised.

"Three seats of power would be a great asset but I couldn't possibly manage them all on my own, I mentioned that to mother as well, we need real loyalty in the lords." Joffrey said passionately.

"What about Tommy and Marcella? They're your blood, your kin. If you can't trust them then you can't trust anyone." Ayden said, Joffrey stroked his chin in deep consideration.

"Trusting blood is all well and good but it's the rest of them I'm worried about, they're all backstabbing schemers just waiting for you to show the slightest bit of weakness." Joffrey said annoyedly.

"It's as you said, 'fear and blood' holds the seven kingdoms together, and with the crown, the stormlands and the westerlands united, it will keep the rest in check, and you could have the people behind you." Ayden said.

"The people? What would I need the people for?" Joffrey said in near disgust.

"The people are the city, if you don't have them you have nothing. You'd have less than nothing, you'd have a huge problem if rioting happens." Ayden explained.

"How then?" Joffrey again said annoyedly.

"Again, your idea of a grand army, the city watch is also your army sword only to the king. Take a small slice of the Lannister and Baratheon army to boost the city watch. Make a declaration that you're increasing their numbers to keep the city better protected from scum. The people would adore you for it, and it would make you look strong and just." Aydem explained. Joffrey looked like he liked the idea of looking strong and just.

"Four seats." Joffrey said cryptically.

"Four?" Ayden asked.

"I could have the North as well. If I marry Sansa, her brother wouldn't risk us hurting her. Mother said I had to, I might as well get something out of it." Joffrey said. Ayden gladdened at Joffreys use of the word 'us'.

"I could think of so many new things for us to try shouldthey step out of line. " Ayden said and then smiled darkly. Joffrey returned it with his own look of pleasure at the idea.

The day of the tournament arrived and Ayden was quite excited. He had never been to one before and everyone had been talking about it. Ayden got to watch from the kings box, by Joffreys side.

The Royal family were seated and Ayden stood back a bit to not get in the way. He saw out of the corner of his eye Sansa giving a friendly and innocent smile to Joffrey from the stands. Ayden looked to Joffreys response and openly smirked when he cruelly brushed her off.

The king had been drinking since before the tournament began. He stood up and shouted "We've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss mesel'!" The fat king said as he slumped back down in his chair. The queen walked off. The crowd cheered as the kings will was done and the joust started.

A few knight's jousted before Joffrey grew bored and wondered off. Ayden was about to go with him when he heard the king speak. "Wait," he said, holding out his drinking horn. "More wine." Ayden poured the wine from the large jug he carried into the horn. "Haven't seen you around before, you new?" The king asked.

"Yes, I've not long started, your majesty." Ayden said, answering his question.

"Before we came here, me and some kingsguard were talking about the first time we killed a man. The kingslayer was 16 for his first and you look to be about that age so you must have a story to tell." The king said then drank deeply from his drinking horn.

Ayden was momentarily panicked before he said "I don't know what you're talking abou-" Ayden began to say with no emotion in his voice but the king interruptions him.

"Please, as if I can't tell. It's in the eyes boy. I can see it about you so don't pretend." The drunk king said.

"8." Ayden said simply, and with no emotion.

"Keep going." The king commanded.

"My owners." Ayden said simply and with no emotion again, it wasn't a time period he liked to remember.

"Slavers, and owners meaning multiple? How many was it that day?"

"I got eight before I thought I was pushing my luck and ran for it. Managed to get my hands on a blade and some pieces of metal to pick the locks on my shackles. I got most they slept, picked off two of them whilst they were alone. Put my little knife in their necks quickly and silently. I wanted to make them suffer but I wanted to be free just a little bit more." Ayden said monotonely, looking into the distance as he remembered that night.

"Better than Baristans story. almost better than mine." The king made a dismissing gesture with his head "Away with you lad." He said softly then taking another drink of his wine.

Ayden did as the king commanded and he left with a bow. He caught up to Joffrey who was walking about.

"Where were you?" The prince asked.

"Your father wanted some more wine." Ayden said and left it at that. It was technically true after all.

After the tournament ended Ayden expected Joffrey to grow even more bored than he already usually was. Ayden thought to maybe bring him on a hunt of their own, get some cloaks to hide their identities, find a beggar or two, no one anybody would miss. Or maybe bring up a prisoner or two, the guards won't say much if he said it was for the prince.

Said prince walked into his chambers in a noticeably happier mood. "You've cheered up, something good happen?" Ayden asked.

"The jeweler completed my request." Joffrey said, showing Ayden the golden necklace. Ayden looked at it and stiffened as he realised who it was for.

"For Sansa." Ayden stated as he knew it was for her.

"Yes for her, mother said a little kindness will save me all sorts of trouble down the line," Joffrey smirked as he continued. "I had this made cheaply, the stupid northern bitch won't know the difference." Joffrey smirked.

"Keeping her placated until you secure the north, that's very clever," Ayden said, for some reason not liking Joffrey showing the northern girl kindness, but held his tongue as it would placate the North. "Are you going to do it now?" 

"Yes, why not." Joffrey said as he exited his chambers towards where Sansa was currently practicing needlepoint.

Sansa and the septa bowed to him as he entered. Ayden watched, peeking from around the doorframe as Joffrey put the necklace on her. She appeared to like it. Joffrey looked softer as he said sweet things to her. Ayden needed to drill it into himself that it wasn't real. The crushing grip on the doorframe and the outright snarl fighting it's hardest to make itself known on his face told a different story.

Ayden boiled with rage at the sight of it. The kiss was what threw him overboard. Ayden stormed off, all the servants wisely gave him a wide berth. Ayden needed to blow off some steam before he exploded. Ayden left the red keep entirely and wandered the city. He wanted someghing to hurt while his rage was still fresh.

Ayden found himself by a secluded part of the coastline next to the castle. He saw a man fishing alone, which was very unfortunate for him. 

Ayden picked up a nearby large rock and brought it against the unaware man's head. A sickening thud was heard and the man keeled over onto the stone ground and clutched his head in pain.

Ayden climbed on top of him and balled up his fists and saw that ginger haired harlot in his minds eye, looking all innocent, basically swooning as he ki…

Ayden punched the dazed man as hard as he could, and then he did it again. He couldn't even think of that moment. He felt his anger peak again. Ayden had been continually punching the man below. His knuckles ached fiercly. He stopped and looked at them, he was sure some of the blood on them was his own so he climbed off the broken man. He made sure to push the man into the sea before he left.

Ayden headed back to Joffrey and into his chambers.

"Where have you been?" Joffrey asked when Ayden got in. He thought about what to say for a second. "I've been out." Ayden said simply to the prince.

Joffrey grabbed his wrist and pulled up one of his damaged hands. "Getting into trouble?" Joffrey let out an annoyed noise. "The North finally shining through? Honestly why do I keep you around?" Joffrey said dismissively.

Ayden paused before saying "Yes, why do you keep me? You're soft, maybe I should go." Ayden said and Jogfrey whipped his head around to face him.

"What did you say?" Joffrey said dangerously to Ayden.

"Are you soft on Miss wide eyed and innocent?" Ayden spat back at him. Joffrey roughly back handed Ayden.

"I am not soft on that northern savage whore!" Joffrey shouted in Aydens face. Joffrey kneed Ayden roughly in the gut making him kneel down. "And you're not going anywhere unless I command it! Do you understand? You're mine!" Joffrey said as he roughly held Ayden by the throat.

Ayden looked up to the prince in front of him. How he missed that look. Ayden wanted Joffrey to squeeze harder until he turned blue.

Eyes and smile wide Ayden said "I'll never doubt you again. I'm yours." Ayden almost whispered.

"Good, now go and see the maester and never doubt me again." Joffrey said, releasing Ayden.

"As my prince commands." Ayden said as he got up and left to see the maester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated.


	3. The lion and his shadow: Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long live the king

The king is dead. Long live the king.

Joffrey say on the iron throne like he was made for it. Perhaps he was. It looked like commanding all the power it symbolised came easy to him. He ordered the northern dead and dead they were, those loyal to the crown carrying out his will. The leader of the northern traiters was taken to the black cells.

The queen left to talk with Sansa and Ayden followed Joffrey up to his new chambers, Ayden surmised that was generally where they did most of their talking, away from nearly all prying eyes. Ayden didn't know how the spider did it.

"My king," Ayden said as Joffrey sat on a large cushioned chair. He sat on it as he sat on the iron throne, strong and incandescent. "Has anyone bowed to you as their king yet?" Ayden asked the golden King.

"Not yet, but they will, they all will, I am the king." Joffrey said hubristically and with a smirk.

"Yes, you are. Can I be the first? Your majesty would do me great honour. " Ayden asked.

"The first to bow before your new king," Joffrey said like he liked the idea.

"Not just my king, the entire realms new king, the 7 kingdoms under you." Ayden said looking at Joffrey in the chair. Ayden thought for a second about how he felt about the new king. Awe was there, awe at the power and grandiosity. 'Yes, that makes sense' Ayden thought as Joffrey answered.

"You may." Joffrey said, Ayden's chest tightened in excitement. Ayden hoped Joffrey felt that way too. Ayden bowed deeply at the waist to Joffrey.

"Lower," Joffrey said, he looked pleased at the display. Ayden got up and instead bent the knee and bowed his head. "Lower," Joffrey said again, Ayden saw his body tense and tighten. He wanted to continue the game they started as he knew Joffrey liked it. 

Ayden got on both knees in front of Joffrey and bowed so low his forehead touched the cold stone floor. Bowing as deep as one could possibly bow Ayden's head rested nearly between Joffreys feet.

Even from the floor Ayden could hear Joffreys increased breaths. Ayden could see the fabric of Joffrey's fine shoes ripple as it looked like he curled his toes. Ayden wondered if that looked like what he himself looked like when he saw Joffrey in his splendor, in his power, dealing judgment.

'Close.' Ayden thought. Ayden drank in the sight and feeling of Joffrey's power, Joffrey drank in the sight and feeling of Ayden's devotion, his loyalty, his faithfulness.

Joffrey put his clothed foot underneath Ayden's jaw, lifting his head from the ground to look into Joffreys eyes.

"It's a great honour I bestowed upon you, are you worthy of it?" Joffrey said, continuing to lift up Ayden's head them taking his foot away, instead Joffrey holding his jaw with his hand, their faces close.

"I am your most loyal." Ayden almost whispered the major statement. They looked at each other, eyes locked, for a second. Letting the moment the statement created happen.

"You're pretty." Joffrey said, Ayden swore his eyes ached from the speed of his pupils expanding from the statement. Ayden hoped that Joffrey couldn't hear him panting like a mutt in heat yet again, though being this close that was unlikely.

A knock at the door broke the moment between them. They both blinked at the noise and Ayden rose back onto his feet.

***************************************************

Ayden accompanied Joffrey to court again, standing behind and to the left of the throne. He saw Sansa make her way down the stairs and look to Joffrey. Aydem found a small buy of comfort that she was wearing a hideous shade of turquoise. Ayden continued to glare at her while court went on, only snapping out of it when steel was drawn a Ser Barristan's dismissal.

Sansa came forward with business for the council, begging mercy for her traitor father. Maester Pycelle protested but Joffrey allowed it. Ayden quite honestly hated the girl. Perhaps it was her scared lamb disposition that disgused him, or the fact Joffrey needed her to quell the North. She wore the necklace Joffrey gave her. Ayden wanted to strangle her with it.

Joffrey agreed on the condition that the traitor admit that Joffrey was the king. Ayden thought it wise as it would dissuade rumors that had spread to the people from that day.

************************************************

Ayden was nervous walking towards the queen mothers office chambers. Maybe nervous was a bit of an understatement, fucking bricking it was a better way of putting it, Cersei was knows to have a viciousness to the people who displeased her, especially when it came to her children. As Ayden knocked on the door he knew to be very, very careful.

"Enter." Cersei said from behind the door. Ayden entered and closed the door behind him. He tried to look nervous and fearful, thinking she would go easier on him or soften if she didn't perceive him as a threat.

"You sent for me, your majesty." Ayden said and then bowed to her, he knew she didn't like to be referred to by a lesser title.

"Yes, now that the North is in open rebellion against the crown we all must do our part for the war effort, like rooting out potential spies in our midst." The queen said pointedly, then sipped from her wineglass in her hand.

"I hold no love nor loyalty to the north, they belong to the king." Ayden said.

"You hold no loyalty to your homeland? You'll forgive me if I find that a tad hard to believe." Cersei said in false amusement.

"It was never my homeland, not ever," Ayden said with hatred, but he had a look of sadness in his eyes. "The red keep is my home, king Joffrey gave me a home." Ayden said, looking away from the queen.

"You never had a home? Not ever? Were you a homeless orphan in the North? How did you survive?" Cersei questioned.

"My..,"Ayden hesitated to use the word 'parents' or 'mother and father' "Parents, did not love me, putting it simply. I tried running away once but being a 4 year old at the tike I didn't get far, I came back and they broke an arm and a leg. They sold me to slavery at the first opportunity. I cut the slavers as they slept and eventually made my way back to those...people," Ayden said, even hesitating to call them 'people'. "I repaid them tenfold and left them to be eaten by birds in the smoking ruins of their home," Ayden said, finishing his story and turned back to the queen who was looking back at him. "You know I really envy Joffrey." Ayden said in a more jovial tone compared to when he was telling his story.

"Of course you do, he's king of the 7 kingdoms, he can have anything his heart desires." Cersie said smugly and like it was an obvious statement.

"Not because of tha-...Well yes of that, but I'm envious because of you." Ayden said, Cersei tried to conceal her surprise but Ayden saw it.

"Me?" Cersei asked.

"Yes, you. He has a mother that loves him with every fibre of her being, could never even conceive of betraying him in any way. Even those that despise you see your love for your children. I wonder what type of person I could have been if you were my mother, if you had shown me mercy. How different I would be if someone had." Ayden said looking away again at the last part.

Cersei looked to contemplate his words for a second. "You may go." Was all Cersei said. Ayden respectfully bowed to her before he left. Ayden was in lifted spirits after their conversation, she didn't kill him, she might even begin to like him, all-in-all it was a great success to Ayden's mind.

************************************************

A crowd gathered outside the great sept of Baelor to see the sentencing of the traitor. He was led through the shouting crowd to the stage where the king stood.

He confessed to his crimes which greatly pleased Joffrey, then pronounced Joffrey the true heir to the throne which pleased him even greater.

Joffrey addressed the crowd, telling them that Cersei recommended that he go to the nights watch, where he won't be of any more bother, and that Sansa pleaded mercy for her father. Sansa smiled at him when he said this. Ayden glared at her from the balcony with the other castle servants.

"-but they have the soft hearts of women-" Ayden heard Joffrey say and knew what was about to happen. "Bring me his head." Joffrey said and Ayden's eyes darted to Sansa who screamed in protest. Ayden smiled cruelly and widely, almost laughing at her. She had to be physically restrained as she continued to scream. The traitor was executed using his own sword.


	4. The lion and his shadow: Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey and Ayden grow a tad closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some porn for you pervs
> 
> Never wrote smug before but I think this turned out decent

Joffrey slowly clapped at the frightened musician on the floor. As Joffrey spoke Ayden wondered if the man was going to walk out of this room with his life. The fear in the musicians eyes told him that he himself was debating the same thing.

"Tell me, which do you favour, your fingers or your tongue?" Joffrey asked the man. Ayden watched as the man chose his fingers and had his tongue subsequently removed.

"I am done for today, I leave the rest of the matters to you mother." Joffrey said, then snapping his fingers as a signal for Ayden to follow him. Ayden obeyed without hesitation.

They walked over to Sansa who was very red eyed.

"Walk with me, I want to show you something," Joffrey said and walked off again. They walked to the outside of the keep. Ayden smiled behind the pair as he knew where they were going. The little dove was already cried out judging by the sight of her, Ayden wondered if she would cry red tears at the sight of it. "As soon as you've had your blood I'll put a son in you." Ayden angered at the sound of those words, his nostrils flared and he shot daggers at the back of the gingers head. Joffrey looked back to Ayden over his shoulder which caught Ayden by surprise. Joffrey smirked at him before turning his head forward again.

They arrived at their destination and Sansa cried out at the realisation of what was happening. Ayden smiled as Joffrey tormented her with her fathers decapitated head and promises of adding her brothers to the collection.

"Or maybe he'll give me yours." Sansa said in a spark of defiance.

"My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn." Joffrey said, giving the order to discipline her.

"Wait," Ayden said, Joffrey and the guards looked at him for a second. "Can I do it?" Ayden asked, looking evily at Sansa, promising that he would be rough with her.

"Why not." Joffrey said off handedly, giving his consent.

Ayden practically frothed at the mouth for the opportunity to swat the little dove. Ser Meryn held her still as Ayden wound up and gave her a solid punch to the side of the mouth. She grunted in pain but continued to stand up. Ayden could begrudgingly respect that, perhaps she was made of sterner stuff than he thought.

Before Ayden knew what she was doing she was walking forward to Joffrey who was still on the rickety wooden bridge with a dark look in her eye. The Hound grabbed her and gave her his handkerchief before she did anything.

Joffrey said some parting words to her then left her behind. They walked back to the kings chambers, Ser Meryn stayed outside to guard the door.

"Disrobe me." Joffrey ordered, Ayden undid the buttons and slipped the fine coat off Joffrey's shoulders.

"You don't like her." Joffrey said, looking down as Ayden undid his trousers.

"Am I that obvious? No, I didn't cry when my own father was decapitated. Mostly because I did the decapitating, but still." Ayden said as he got on his knees and took the kings shoes off. 

Ayden moved to stand buck up but Joffrey said "Wait." Ayden looked up to the king who looked down at him and smirked.

"You know I've been thinking about you lately." Joffrey said, resting his head on his propped up hand as he usually did when speaking.

"You have?" Ayden said, wanting him to continue.

"Yes, I've been trying to figure you out, to know who you are but I came to a realisation, I don't need to figure you out, I just need to know one thing." Joffrey said, Syden hanged onto his every word.

"What?" Ayden asked, desperate to know.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Joffrey said, more of a statement than a question but Ayden answered anyway.

"Yes." Ayden said, he had said it before and now he was saying it again.

"My most loyal," Joffrey said, using his foot to nudge Aydens head to the floor, submitting completely as he did before. "You think you are worthy of such a title?" Joffrey said slouching back in his chair.

"Yes." Ayden said, bordering on desperation.

"Kiss my feet my most loyal, prove yourself." Joffrey said.

Ayden pressed his lips to the top of Joffrey's foot and kissed it. He did the same to the other foot.

Ayden knew Joffrey had begun a game and Ayden was determined to win it. He returned to his bowing position, on his knees face almost touching the floor between Joffrey's feet.

"The king's feet need bathed." Joffrey said, excitement lacing his voice. Ayden rose to the challenge, firstly only kitten licking the tops of the kings toes, going down the line of all ten. Joffrey let out a sigh of relief or pleasure.

Ayden took that as a good sign and doubled down. Ayden began sucking the kings toes, swirling his tongue around them. Ayden heard rustling of cloth above him. Ayden was going to ignore it, focusing on his task but Joffrey raised his head with his foot.

Ayden became eyelevel with Joffrey's fully erect exposed dick, Ayden flicked his eyes to Joffrey who looked expectantly down at him.

Ayden went forward and licked the line of skin from base to tip. Joffrey gripped the armrests of his chair. Ayden went down and broadly locked Joffrey's balls then worked his way back up to the tip. Ayden swirled his tongue around tge sensitive tip before sucking it. He sucked in an inch before bobbing back up to the tip, lubricating it.

He continued until he could slide the whole dick on his lips into his mouth. Ayden breathed through his nose when when the dick slid out the entrance to his throat. Joffrey placed his hand on Aydens head, just holding it.

Ayden flicked his eyes up to see Joffrey's reactions, he groaned slightly when Ayden took him to the base. He bit his lip to keep himself from making noises but some escaped anyway. Joffrey's breathing bordered on ragged and Ayden felt the dick in his mouth grow harder. He knew the signs of a close release and began to suck harder and move his head faster. His tongue swirled at the leaking head, tasting the salty essence dripping from it.

Joffrey gripped Ayden's hair, definitely panting now, slightly bucking his hips in tandem of Ayden's head bobbing. Joffrey groaned louder and held Ayden's head down on his dick. Ayden felt the cock throb before shooting down his throat. Joffrey released Ayden's hair and Ayden sucked the last of Joffrey's release out of his dick and pulled off. Ayden was rock hard himself, dick tenting his trousers, he was almost desperate to hump the kings leg like the bitch in heat he was.

Joffrey roughly gripped Ayden's jaw, forcing his mouth open. Ayden lewdly stuck his tongue out, still painted with the last of the king's release.

"So pretty, on your knees where you belong, worshipping your king," Joffrey said, looking at the obscene display. "You enjoyed that didn't you, pleasing your king is your entire purpose, that's why you're my most loyal." Joffrey said, still holding Ayden's mouth open. Ayden whined in agreement, his eyes screaming is desperation that all he wanted to do was please his king.

"Perhaps next time I'll let you rub yourself against my leg as a reward." Joffrey said, Ayden noticed the use of the words 'next time.


	5. The lion and his shadow: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion arrives and an attempt on the kings life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change is afoot and an action scene for you at the end

"Have you thought of a suitable punishment for her?" Ayden asked Joffrey while putting his clothing on for the day.

"For who?" Joffrey asked Ayden.

"Sansa, she was going to throw you off that bridge if the hound hadn't stopped her," Ayden explained. Joffrey looked to think for a second. "I thought of one, I was inspired by what you showed her yesterday, she looked truly pitiful when you showed her." Ayden said, Joffrey looked amused.

"What do you have in mind?" Joffrey asked, the thought of punishing Sansa putting him in a good mood.

"Put her fathers head in her sleeping quarters, let it be the last thing she sees before going to sleep at night, we could listen from behind the door when she sees it in her chambers for the first time." Ayden said, positively extatic at his own idea. Joffrey side eyed him, looking amused at the idea.

"An amusing idea, and it would serve her right, daring to try and harm the king, she'd be lucky if that's all we did to her, attempted assassination of the king is a crime worthy of a painful death. Come, to the melee tournament." Joffrey said, bidding Ayden to follow.

Joffrey was enjoying the melee tournament so far, the hound threw a combatant over the edge of the platform in a spectacular display. It put Joffrey into further high spirits until a drunk Knight stumbled from whatever hole he was crawling about in. Ayden didn't know how such a man became a knight in the first place. Joffrey was displeased at the display and a dark look briefly came over his face but it vanished as soon as it arrived.

The Knight said he wasn't drunk but Joffrey didn't believe him. He ordered ser Meryn to help the fool 'drink his fill'.

"You can't!" Sansa cried at the brutal display. Joffrey was definitely not pleased with those words. Sansa tried to backtrack. "I only mean it would be bad luck to kill a man on your name-day." She said, and the hound backed her up.

"The girl is right, what a man sows on his name-day he reaps all year." He said before returning to guarding. Ayden decided he would throw in.

"I've never heard of it, it must not be a northern superstition, and you've never heard of it, so it must not be very well known." Ayden said, watching the foolish Knight drown in wine. Joffrey smirked and did not order the man released.

"Did you hear that? Must only be a few that have heard of your silly superstition." Joffrey said to Sansa. Joffrey and aoden watched as the fool struggled for only a few moments longer before wine began to flow from his nose and for him to stop choking. The real knights took him away and a voice was heard from behind.

"Beloved nephew!" Ayden turned to see Joffrey's uncle Tyrion returned from the warfront. They chatted and came to the topic of Sansa's traitor father. Tyrion sounded like he had sympathy for the traitor and his daughter.

"My father was a traitor, my mother and brother are traitors too, I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey." Sansa said in a fake monotone way, Tyrion could see it was fake as well.

"Of course you are." Tyrion said before going into the keep. Joffrey demanded to know why he was here but Tyrion seemed to ignore him.

***************************************************

Joffrey had a great idea to redecorate the throne room, Ayden accompanied Joffrey in overseeing the work. Painters and metalworkers scurried about doing their work. Cersei walked up to Joffrey with news on Arya stark. She wanted Joffrey to ask Tywin to send men to search for her. Joffrey did not like the word 'ask'. They talked about the ear and Joffrey brought up the rumour Stannis spread throughout the seven kingdoms.

"Father had other children, besides Tommen, Marcella and me." Joffrey said, and Csrsei looked like she did not like where this was going.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm asking if he fucked other women when he grew tired of-" Joffrey said but was cut off with an audible slap from Cersei. Ayden gasped loudly and the entire room went silent. Joffrey recovered from the slap and looked to his mother.

"What you just did, is punishable by death. You won't ever do it again." Joffrey warned his mother. Joffrey turned to walk back to the throne, Ayden stayed for a few seconds, trying to offer even a tiny bit of comfort to her even if he couldn't say anything. Cersei's eyes met his in acknowledgement of what he was trying to do.

***************************************************  
Ayden worried about what the king had done, not about the killings themselves, but about what the people would think of their king. Ayden thought about how to deal with it. Who to blame it on. Janis Slynt seemed like the only man he could pin it on. He was lord commander of the city watch, he was basically the face of it.

Ayden knew Joffrey thought little of the people of King's Landing and paid them little attention but Ayden knew that a million upset people grows into an uncontrollable problem.

Rumors and gossip are very useful things, Ayden might not be able to quell their anger but he just might be able to direct it somewhere useful or at least less damaging.

It was that very night that the new hand of the king had Slynt carted off to the wall to take the black. Ayden told the most chatty of servants that frequented a busy tavern that he was privately sentenced for his crimes. Being the kings own manservant, people tended to believe that he overheard certain things.

***************************************************

It wasn't long after Tyrion's arrival that he was summoned to the hand of the kings office.

"Ah, glad you could join me," Tyrion said as Ayden entered the office. "Please sit," Tyrion said, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him. Ayden sat. "I hear you've done me a favour in quelling the people. Blaming that poorly handled situation on Slynt. Well done, you'll be glad to know he faced the kings justice." Tyrion said, his servant Podrick pouring their wine.

"Thank you," Ayden said to Podrick. "And thank you my lord hand, I only did what I had to do to keep the kings peace." Ayden said, a neutral thing to say as he hadn't sussed out Tyrion just yet.

"A noble sentiment, is that a northern accent I detect?" Tyrion asked, quickly moving on to what he really wanted to talk about.

"It is, her majesty the queen already questioned me to make sure I wasn't a spy." Ayden said.

"I wasn't accusing you, I was wondering how you came about into Joffreys service. I asked the other servants and they say Joffrey randomly announced you, a ragged looking nothener, as his personal manservant while on the road from winterfell to kingslanding." Tyrion said regalling his story.

"Yes we did meet in the North." Ayden said, not wanting to tell the man much, not knowing if he could be trusted.

"You must have made quite the impression on our young king, prince at the time, for him to take you on so suddenly." Tyrion said.

"Yes I like to think I did, I dared him to sneak off at night and take two horses so we could go riding privately." Ayden said, telling the truth but only part of the story.

"A prince and a commoner meet by chance and take a midnight ride underneath starlight, surrounded by only nature and good company, sounds almost fairytale, did you live happily ever after?" The hand said, Ayden realised he was a good player of the game, subtily insinuating his story was fake and perhaps that Ayden and Joffrey were a tiny bit more than King and servant. 

Ayden looked away for a second, and Tyrion immediately knew there was something going on between the king and Ayden.

"He gave me a home and a purpose, I suppose I did live happily ever after," Ayden said, knowing he had lost this round between them. Tyrion had found new suspicions and Ayden had gained nothing. "May I? My lord I have duties to attend to." Ayden said, getting up from his chair.

"As you wish." Tyrion said, gesturing to the door.

***************************************************

Night fell upon the keep and Sansa was a predicable creature of habit, she returned to her chambers at the same time every night, very easy to take advantage of. Joffrey had given his consent to take Ned Stark's head off the spike adorning the keeps walls. Ayden spotted Sansa's septa and Jory Cassel, the captain of Ned Stark's House guard and stuffed them in his bag as well.

Ayden quickly marched to Sansa's chambers, trying to look inconspicuous. He passed by Joffrey, quickly giving him a knowing smirk who was standing at the corner, knowing what was happening.

Ayden slipped in the room and placed the partially decomposed heads on the large vanity table. Ayden left them there and left the room and joined Joffrey round the corner to watch.

It was only a few minutes later that the girl walked down the hall to her chambers, Ayden spied her, peeping his head out from round the corner. Ayden had a small surprise for Joffrey.

Once Sansa entered her chambers Ayden bolted to the door. "Where are you going?" Joffrey asked behind him. Ayden grabbed the door and slammed it shut as Sansa screamed. Ayden fetched the key to the lock from his pocket. He held the door closed with all his strength and shoved the key into the lock and twisted it locked. Sansa shouted and begged from the other side of the door.

"NO! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Sansa screamed as she banged on the door. Ayden was giggling at first but it evolved into full on loud laughter. He had involuntary closed his eyes from laughing but opened them when he heard laughing next to him. Joffrey laughed equally as raucously as himself. Ayden noticed he looked his age when he did, instead of trying to be more mature and older when he was in the throne room. Ayden noticed Joffrey had put a hand on his shoulder, it felt like an intimate gesture. Ayden waited until both their laughter died down and spoke. "Let's go, we'll let her out in the morning if she's lucky." Ayden presented Joffrey with the key. "If my king commands it." Ayden said, Joffrey gladly taking the key. Ayden knew a servant could find a spare key and let her out but it was the gesture that counted.

***************************************************

It was the next night and Ayden and Joffrey were still light from yesterday's activities. Joffrey had Sansa released in the morning, she looked more gaunt and red around the eyes than usual. Ayden paid her no mind for the court session which came to an end.

Ayden accompanied Joffrey to his chambers, Joffrey sat in his chair in front of his table.

"That was tedious, perhaps I should have mother take over the small matters more, I am the king, I shouldn't have to listen to such unimportant matters." Joffrey complained, the high from last night completely gone. Ayden thought to replace it with a different high.

"My king works so hard," Ayden said squatting down in front of Joffrey and gently running his hands up his thighs. "He deserves some relaxation." Ayden said, Joffrey stroked one of Ayden's cheeks with the back of his fingers. Ayden continued to stroke the kings thighs, and looked up to Joffrey from his low position. Joffrey traced Ayden's lips with his thumb, Ayden licked it while looking Joffrey straight in the eye as he did it.

Ayden's wicked hands reached Joffrey's crotch and he then heard a clicking sound. They both grew immediately alert to the intruder. Ayden whipped his head to the side and saw a man pull the key from the door and put it in his pocket. Ayden stood up and got between Joffrey and the assailant and quickly measured him up, he looked strong and took out a blade and then cast his eyes to Joffrey behind him.

"Who are you? How dare you enter the kings chambers!" Joffrey shouted behind him. The man did not speak, he grasped the blade in his hand firmly and stomped towards them. Ayden kicked him as hard as he could, knocking him back and creating space between them. Joffrey ran towards the door, finding it locked, he banged on the door and shouted.

"MERYN OPEN THE DOOR, YOUR KING NEEDS HELP!" Joffrey continued to bang on the door. The assassin got up as Ayden grabbed a wooden chair, he ran at Joffrey but Ayden swung the chair and hit him in the chest. He was knocked back again. Joffrey shouted to someone on the other side of the door. Ayden knew help was on the way, just a matter of time. The assassin looked angry as he got back up and his focus was now on Ayden.

The assassin was a large man and knocked the chair from Ayden's hands. Ayden went for another kick as it worked well last time, but the man caught his foot in his hand and dragged Aydan forward. Ayden was helpless as the man buried his blade in Ayden's gut, he then pulled it out and buried it in his side for good measure. Ayden shouted in pain and went lax in his grip. He tossed Ayden to the floor who grasped his bleeding sides. The man turned his attention to Joffrey again and Ayden thought the man would make sure Joffrey was dead before tossing him aside. Ayden summoned all his strength to get onto his feet and leap on the man's back. He hooked his legs around his torso to keep a hold on.

Ayden didn't think he could knock out the man with brute strength so he thought to use the only weapon he had near the man's vulnerable area. Ayden buried his teeth into the man's neck and bit down with everything he had, blood filled his mouth and Ayden wrenched back with a lump of flesh in his mouth. He spat it out and the man shouted in pain, dropped his knife, dropped to his knees and tried to grab Ayfen on his back. Aydem went in for another chunk, ripping into the meat and tearing another chunk out like am animal.

Ayden went lax again as his strength left him. They both collapsed to the floor. Ayden thought this was a bit of karma for Sansa, locked inside their chambers, clawing to get out from the thing inside. Ayden thought he heard the door open but couldn't find the energy to tilt his head to look. His vision blurred and darkened, before he closed his eyes Ayden thought he saw a person with a golden halo looking down on him. He didn't believe it was an angel, he knew which direction he was going.

**Author's Note:**

> comments welcome, I will reply to them all.
> 
> If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll try to fix them.


End file.
